


Terretorial

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is hers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terretorial

Natasha wasn't used to working with partners.  
The red Room emphasized on working alone.  
But then SHIELD partnered her with Hawkeye.  
He was the one who recruited her.  
Natasha took sometime to adjust.  
But they both began working as a team.  
Natasha found that she liked working with a partner.  
Clint's snark and humor were a relief for her.  
He relentlessly talked over comms.  
It was surprisingly comforting.  
Sometime over the years, Natasha fell in love with her partner.  
She felt possessive over him.  
Especially when female agents flirted with him a lot.  
She was terretorial over him.  
She didn't like it when he was assigned to different partners.  
But Clint then confessed his feelings for her.  
He told her she didn't need to be jealous.  
He only had eyes for her.  
She happily reciprocated.


End file.
